In with the new, Out with the old
by Miri-Ann
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki- age 24- just wanted the year 2011 to be over with. Fired from his job, and recently broken up with his girlfriend of 6 months, he watches the New Years ball fall down in NY. So, out with the old, in with the new.


**A/N:** So this is a New Year's one-shot. I'm very sorry for those who have been waiting for Boys Before Flowers. I'll have it up as soon as I can. II just wanted to finish this story since it's been nagging at me for like... EVER. I was originally going to post this on New Years Day but, what if I forgot? Anyway, just a small one shot, I would be glad if i get reviews. Please and Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>January 1st was starting midnight tonight.<p>

The time now was 11:30 p.m. and he was yet again; a-l-o-n-e. He didn't hate New Years; he was actually looking forward to the New Year…

Naruto Uzumaki- age 24- only wanted all his problems to end along with 2011. He had been fired from his awesome gaming program job, his girlfriend of six months had unexpectedly broken up with him and admitted to sleep with his (now) ex-best friend, he was barely getting by with food supply since he hadn't been able to find another job, and to top it all off, he had to come to New York to visit his parents whom he hadn't seen in 7 years. He let out a sigh as he walked through the crowded streets of Manhattan. Not like he had to see them _now_.

Being pushed and shoved by people wasn't helping his mood much either, he grumbled under his breath as he felt someone shove him too hard with a "Watch it moron." He didn't feel like taking the train yet, maybe stay a while and watch the New Year's ball fall down as everyone counted down. He tightened his scarf as he made his way to Times Square.

Crowded was an understatement to describe how Time Square looked like. Everywhere he looked, he was met with people, either loners like him, families or couples holding each other close to emit warmth. He almost scowled at those couples, reminding him of his broken relationship. Anger began to fuel in his gut and spread like wild fire in his body as he imagine his former best friend and girlfriend celebrating in _his _complex with a bottle of _his_ wine, sleeping in _his _bed. _Note to self, kick Sakura out when I get home, along with bed and anything that she's touched._ He was broken out of his thought process once he heard loud yells and the sound of noise makers near his right ear. He looked up only for the clock to read 11:50.

He thought he would have an easy and simple life if he were to get married with Haruno Sakura, have two kids at least, be a wonderful father and play with them every single day. That thought seemed impossible now. How was he supposed to get by with no job? His boss had it out for him just because he was good at what he did. He was the one that did all the graphics for the games while his boss didn't know the difference between a 2-Dimensionnal world and a 3-Dimensionnal world. Orochimaru never liked him, and truthfully, the feeling was mutual. He even told his (ex) best friend, Sai, how much he hated the man. Hell, he told Sai _everything_. He even confided in the dark haired man that he was going to propose to Sakura on New Year's Day.

_Damn bastard, mocked my manhood by sleeping with her. _Though, he really couldn't be too surprised since he always questioned where Sakura went to during the middle of the night. Call it denial if you will, he just wanted to tape his life back together and forget all about Sakura and every bad event that came along with this year. He sighed again as he heard people cheer as the clock made another minute closer to midnight.

At 11:55 his phone was vibrating so much that he couldn't ignore anymore. The vibration indicated in 7 missed calls and 23 text messages, all from his mom and dad, some from his friends wishing him a Happy New Year from other places from the world. Kiba's message raised his spirits up: "_Have a fucking great New Year, get pissed drunk and get me Angelina Jolie's autograph while you're at it! Peace!_". He texted back his parents saying "_out in Times Square, see TV in case I get filmed. Be home at 3 a.m. don't wait up._" The only response he got back was a "_be safe, love you._" At those 5 words, he had a feeling that he would have an okay time with his family.

The clock was now chiming as it read 11:58, his heart beat unbearably fast as the seconds went by hastily in his eyes. His gaze traveled from the clock to the couples next to him, it only caused him to feel dejected as he watched some males wrap their arms around their girlfriends with adoration. He couldn't do that anymore, now could he? He had to admit, although Sakura was sometimes rough on him with her punches and her screams, he loved her when she would sit behind the Sakura trees in their backyard, or the way she would look so concentrated when she worked on a patient. He would fall in love with her all over again when she would comfort the younger patients by playing with them or by just trying to make them smile.

"Whooo!" he was startled by the yelling as another pumped his arm up with cheer. He looked at the clock as it read 11:59. He watched as the seconds counted up, people were blowing on their blow horns; other twirled their noise makers as a camera passed by. He raised a brow as he saw the camera come closer very slowly.

"10… 9… 8… 7…" everyone was now counting down, he watched as the ball lowered slowly as each second passed. The lights shined throughout the whole city, people's voice getting louder and louder. "5… 4… 3…" he opened his mouth to count the last two seconds with everyone else. "2… 1…" As everyone yelled "Happy New Year!" he felt strong arms take hold of his arms, turn him around quickly and felt something press against his lips. He tried to open his eyes, but only met darkness.

A gloved hand was covering his eyes as he felt cold yet soft lips press against him. He was taken by surprise by not knowing who was kissing him. Thoughts were running through his mind as he felt a tongue try to open his mouth, he resisted as much as he could. After two seconds, he gave into the kiss and opened his mouth as he savored the sweet yet bitter taste of coffee. The way the other's tongue brushed against his own traveling tongue and _sucked_ made his knees want to give out. His hands traveled to the person's waist, pulling them closer. The other person had their hand wrapped around his neck for support.

A minute passed by, and yet, to him it felt shorter as the body warmth pried itself from his hold and the hand left his eyes. He opened his eyes only to be met an empty area next to him. He searched back and forth to see where the person was, but was at a loss not knowing what the person looked like. He frowned and turned his gaze to the clock. 12:01. "Happy New Year" he spoke as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt something against his fingertips. He took it out and saw a small note.

_Happy New Year's,_

_Hope to see you again soon._

_U._

His heart beat fast as he looked at the note. Something inside him told him that with this New Year was the beginning of something good. Maybe…. Just maybe, his bad luck was finally coming to its end, just like the year 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope everyone enjoys their New Year! Have some wine or sparkling cider for those good boys and girls! Reviews are welcomed! :)


End file.
